Bunnies on the Streets/Credits
Full credits for Bunnies on the Streets (2003). Logos Opening Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Pictures presents A Ted-LaPai Production Bunnies on the Streets Closing Directed by Ted V. Miller Produced by Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Screenplay by Barry Fanaro Karey Kirkpatrick Story by Jill Culton Chris Miller Executive Producers Roger Allers Jeff Katzenberg David Silverman Ashton Kutcher Adam Sandler Eddie Murphy John Goodman Tim Allen Billy Crystal Director of Photography Phil Méheux Editor Darren T. Holmes Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Art Director Ted V. Miller Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh Animation Director Jill Culton Head of Story David Soren Head of Layout Jeff Pidgeon Head of Character Animation Gini Cruz Santos Story Supervisor Gary Hall Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Shading Supervisor Sanjay Thompson Modeling Supervisor Monty LaBueno Character Rigging Supervisor Larry McBrayer Set Dressing Supervisor Tim Mertens Lighting Supervisor Gwendolyn Rodriguez Compositing Supervisor Daniel O'Shaughnessy Rendering Supervisor Omar Rodriguez Matte Painting Supervisor Karey Kirkpatrick Supervising Technical Director Jean-Claude Kalache Production Supervisor Katherine Sarafian Production Manager Ted V. Miller Sound Designer Randy Thom Crawl Art Casting by Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Additional Voices Animation Services by Stick-creative Studios Additional Story Material by Joe Ranft Katherine Sarafian Carlos Saldanha Story Story Manager Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Development Story Supervisor Jill Culton Story Artists James Lopez Katherine Sarafian Kirk Wise Dan Lavender Cody Cameron Nicklas Anderson Kelly Asbury Nick Park Amy Pascal Bob Peterson David Silverman Story Production Assistants Sable Kim Christopher McQuarrie Narrative Guru Steven Spielberg Story Coordinator Sanjay Phillips Art Art Manager Sam Okell Lead Character Designer Mark Henn Character Designers Bob Peterson Daniel Jennings Wande Lopez Andrew Stanton Sanjay Calhoun Kirk Wise Chris Williams Carlos Saldanha Chris Meledandri Stephen Colbert Omar Smith Rachel Bloom Prop Designers Zeon Davush Sean Edberg Tom Foxmarnick Dave MacDougall Set Designers Chris Wedge James Axel Karey Kirkpatrick Paul Fiebiger Jin Kim Visual Development Artists David Peifer Jeffrey Benjamin Jared Cohen Philip Keller Vincent Loeffler Don Hall Gina Lopez Lee Unkrich Joe Ranft Jon Stewart Adam Murphy Shiyoon Kim Motion Graphic Artist Tim Burton Art Coordinator Christopher Meledandri Editorial Editorial Manager Marcia Gwendolyn Jones First Assistant Editor Joseph R. Thygesen Second Assistant Editor Dan Molina Additional Editors Rob Carpenter Thomas Derviom Modeling Modeling Leads David Silverman Gary Johnson Modeling Artists Joy Chung Todd Rodriguez Jesse Carlson Martin Scorsese Shaun Lopez Ian Johnson Eric Garandeau Harold Ramis Juan Alejandro Galindo Bob Persichetti Peter Ramsey Modeling Coordinator Rosie Matthews Shading Shading Manager Matt Hunt Shading Leads Celia Wilson Henry Selick Will Smith Shading Artists Will Richards Ben Affleck Sam Gebhardt Larry McBrayer Brandon Marshall James Clayton Clay Hunter Tara Gomez Sergio Pablos Jerry Zhang Kenny McIntosh Texturing Texturing Lead Garcia Vaso Texture Painters Erika Gomez Gregory Turner Sanjay Phillips Carmen Lantsheer Vincent Loeffler Jeff Panko James Axel Layout & Set Dressing Layout & Set Dressing Manager Harry Miller Layout Lead Carla Lopez Layout Artists Darla K. Anderson Kevin Durant Eva Reistad Emma Thompson James Lee Nick Levenduski Tony Miller Genesis Rodriguez Set Dressing Lead Gary Rydstrom Set Dressers Patrick Clark Vincent Rodriguez Diana Khan Animation Animation Manager Sarah Jo Helton Supervising Animators Jorge Pacquiao Gary Trousdale Jim Gingrich Chris Hawkins Roxanne Parades Tony Fucile Luke Crawford Lucas Pozze Diesel McGillivray Taylor Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Timothy Brakensiek Sanjay Kirkpatrick Paul Fiebiger Tony Leondis Sarah Cho James Likowski Lead Animators Pedro Lopez Karey Kirkpatrick Paul Mounsey Will Gluck Stephen Platt Animators Gini Cruz Santos Diana Rodriguez Una Kolodny John Bartnicki Wallace Martinez Kevin May Scott Mansz Rama Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Gomez Richard Sandoval Rick Mischel Diana Sanchez Charles Higgins Gary Zwick Bruce Smith Christopher Miller Finn Kirkpatrick Jorge Sanchez Kevin Webb Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Wendy Seddon Christopher MacGuffin Sergio Pablos Quentin Jones Tommy McGraw Jack Williams Diana Markieff Penny Rose Ian Johnson Don Hall Brandon Marshall Karey Leray Kevin Durant Eric Darnell Darren Lurie Sanjay Dormant Wendy Lowe Ralph Eggleston Randy Lake Margo Meledandri Steve Shearston Peter Ramsey Sanjay Parker Nick Glennie-Smith Nick Park Nathan Gouveia Samantha Vilfort Juan Garcia Vaso John Rhoads Slamm Andrews Barry Sandrew Danny Dimian Erik Vignau Jill Culton Doug Sweetland Ron Zorman Jared Kushner Martin Solveig Mark Young Mike Diltz Harry Shannon Sanjay O'Donnell Diana O'Hare Gregory Lopez Jordan Nieuwland Dan Hermansen David Schwimmer Animation Coordinator Chris Digoxin Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Thomas Chalmers Chris Meledandri Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Jim McLean Karl Lagerfeld Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Dean DeBlois Harry Miller Christopher Elke Jordan Kidston Tom McGrath Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Mark Harden Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Tim Levine Jeffrey Martinez Tapia Will Hackett Eric Larivée Gwen Graham Crowd Simulation Supervisor Jane Price Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Gini Cruz Santos Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Omar Lacey Simulation Manager Nicholas Cazares Simulation Coordinator Maria Sharapova Pipeline Pipeling Managers Nathan Farquhar Christopher Marlett Pipeline Lead John Bartnicki Pipeline Artists Diana Farquhar Chris Faris Bill Boes Katie Couric Matt Miller Matthew Murphy Kelly Vawter Pipeline Coordinator Stephanie Pichel Lighting Lighting Manager Tim Mertens Lighting Lead Simon Rodgers Lighting Artists Wendy Mashburn Barry Andres Simon Kalayeh Stephanie Pichel Evan Robinson Lewis Marietta Marie Simpson Bill Corso Jane Morgan Tracy Coronad Rich Moore Conrad Vernon Diana Rodriguez Steve Shearston Janet Jackson Hamon Kim Don Henderson Lighting Coordinator Christopher Greensman Compositing Compositing Manager Dana Pettit-Vanhove Compositing Leads Ian Johnson Ryan Dominiguez Compositing Artists Nacho Blasco Dominguez Jake Paltrow Yezi Xue Peggy Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Nana Loeffler Lorne Balfe Bill Martinez Daniel Schneiderman Leslie Martino Nikolai Lockertsen Nicholas Templeton Margolis Lombardi Henry Cruz Gary Summers Mike Diltz Jared Kushner Zachary Norton Morton Miller Diana Rodriguez Genndy Tartakovsky Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Scott Baker Andreas Frickinger Sam Kirkpatrick Quentin Jones Sanjay Sanders Omar Smith Rachel Otto Debbie Denise Christopher Otto Gallagher Brandon Lawless David Lawrence Julia Freidl Frederick Johnson Jennifer Kaminski Jon Kovel Jeffrey Smith Helen Stacy Yari Gomez Taylor Hamada Ian Farnsworth Jade Holmes Dominic Lewis Mindy DeGeneres Louis Von Schroede Scarlett Thom David Heinz Jenny Sandell Kelly Vawter Amy Winehouse Ariel Scarabosio Jessie Scardino Dan Zimmerman Diana Lopez Joseph Feinsilver Umair Manikandas Diana Heneveld Jonathan Carter Steve Morris Lenka Zuckova Compositing Coordinators Daniel Ashton Stephen Rodriguez Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Manager Dave Krieger Shot Finaling Lead Christopher Kracker Shot Finaling Artists Gary Klein Harry Miller Ted Sandy Cohn Randell Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Shot Finaling Coordinator Jared Mauer Rendering Head of Rendering Lucy McGeever Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Swanton Rendering Artists Diana Rodriguez Rob Letterman Gregory Williams Tim Mertens Rendering Technical Director Gabriel Reichle Render Wranglers Monty Jones Chris Wedge Matte Painting Matte Painting Manager Jonathan Hasman Matte Painting Leads Doris Lopez José Woong Matte Painters Jorge Alvarez Jared Coronado David Jaraiz Quentin Rodriguez Aaron Accetta Dan Lavender Gary Phillips Matte Painting Coordinator Neftali Alvarez Look Development Look Development Manager Avi Arad Look Development Lead Henry Selick Look Development Artists Jessica Corcovado Margin Ford Gregory Lopez Johnny Manziel Joe Belschner Matthew Jensen Will Gluck Diana Rodriguez Look Development Coordinator Katherine Corden Production Production Manager Josh Cooley Business & Legal Affairs Dean DeBlois Jared Calhoun Jamie Phillips Jennifer Balfe Production Administrators Diana Cruz Annie Garcia Jared Leto Chris Williams Jeff Fowler Production Accountants Athena Christianakis Luisa Guzman Duke Logan Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervisors Toshiyuki Hiruma Howard Schwartz Production Management Lenny Gyllenhaal Development & Creative Supervision Tom McGrath Production Coordinator Joshua Chung Post Production Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Assistant Production Manager of Technical Operations John Voralik Track Readers Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Division of Lucas Digital Ltd., LLC Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Michael Silvers Re-Recording Mixers Tom Myers Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Foley Editor Tony Eckert ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Will Files Assistant Supervising Sound Editor David Acord Assistant Sound Effects Editor Dee Selby Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technicians Juan Peralta Jurgen Scharpf Music Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Dell Hake Additional Orchestrations by James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Nick Wollage Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Bob Peterson Animation Technology Manager Harris Vandernoot Animation Technology Engineers Jeff Wike Jared Stern Omar Smith James Axel Dante Romano Lenny Gyllenhaal Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Ted-LaPai Productions' Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Ted-LaPai Productions' Preferred Processor Provider Soundtrack Album on Score Album on Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Jeff Katzenberg Karey Kirkpatrick Kelly Asbury Nicholas Stoller Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Joe Grant Laurent De La Chapelle Chris Williams Ralph Eggleston Gary Trousdale Chris Meledandri No bunnies were harmed in the making of the film. © 2003 Universal Studios and Ted-LaPai Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. After Credits Produced at Ted-LaPai Productions Category:Credits